Being sick has its advantages
by TheAwesomeFangirl
Summary: Liechtenstein catches the flu, and her brother gets worried. SwissLiech fluff and Lemon, beware! I know this is lame, its my first story, forgive me - -
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction. SwissLiech, couse I love all Liechtenstein pairings. If you have any critisism, please share it with me, so I can become a better writer. If you have any story requests, I'll be sure to do any pairing/character story you want **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia! If I did, Liechtenstein would have a bigger role :3**

* * *

Switzerland was worried. Worried about his sister, Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein, who is known to be an early riser, was still in bed at noon. Vash didn't dare check on her, not knowing if she was in need of extra sleep. But at this hour, she was going to miss the entire day! So at 12:30, he decided it was finally time to wake her up.

* * *

When the Swiss man went into her room, however, he found a terrible sight. His poor ADOPTIVE little sister ( he likes to stress that she was not really related to him ), had obviously came down with the flu. Now, Vash knew that the flu was common and now big deal, but in all of the time he took care of Lili, she had never gotten sick. Ever. This was a whole new experience for him. The Brother was so shaken up, that he called over every single nation that would answer there phone.

Soon, Hungary, Austria, America, England, France, Russia, Japan, Germany, Italy, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, and the Nordics all had showed up. After several hours of potions, flowers, music, fish, and hamburgers, all of the nation's left, finding they could do little to help.

By this time, the little country had woken up. " Bruder?" she squeaked "tanks for vorrying about me, but tis will go away on its own. I just need a little rest." "But Liechtenstein, what if you get sick, or need me in the middle of the night? Come and sleep in my bed tonight." Pleaded Vash. After several minutes arguing, Lili gave in and slept in her big Brothers bed that night. And the next. And the next. And the next.

* * *

This went on for about a month, until the small country had fully recovered. But even after that, Liechtenstein till felt the need to sleep in Switzerlands bed, for it had become a habit. Vash didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it. Being this close to her felt nice, and didn't want to be alone again. He didn't know why he felt this way, and it confused him immensely, but who cared as long he got to sleep next to her.

A scream woke Vash. He jolted up, reading the gun he always kept under his pillow. But he soon realized it was just Liechtenstein.

" No, bruder, HELP!" Liechtenstein screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Liechtenstein. LIECHTENSTEIN! Wake up, it's just a dream!"

" Bruder? OH Bruder! It was horrible!" she exclaimed

" what happened, did somebody hurt you? I'll shoot whoever it is till they're dead!" he said as he pulled out his gun once again.

"no no bruder, it was just a dream! And nobody even hurt me in it. You had gotten angry vith me, and threw me back out into the street. It was horrible!" she buried her face into her knees, sobbing.

After a moment of awkward silence, Vash decided the best thing to do was to comfort the girl. The Swiss took her into his arms and held her tight. " I would never do that to you, I care for you too much" he soothed.

"B-b-but you"

" I would never"

At that moment, Vash looked into the girls eyes. He always admired the twinkle in her green orbs, but here, he found a different sparkle. It kinda looked like…love. And not the brother sister type of love you would think.

" Vash" the female nation whispered.

" yes?"

he answered. As they were talking, they have be gradually getting closer and closer to each other. So close, that their faces were just centimeters apart.

"I love you" she finally said.

Switzerland was never even considered being with Liechtenstein, yet somehow, deep down inside, he knew he felt the same.

"…..I love you too, Lili"

That sent chills down the young girls back. The Swiss never called her by her first name.

Vash kissed Lili, and right then, he knew that her, the girl he saved from the streets, was his love.

Vash then trailed kisses down her neck, making sure to leave marks. To make sure everybody knew she was his. When she sighed in pleasure, he took it as a signal to go on. He knew that the young nation knew nothing about sex, so he would go easy on the girl. He slowly unbuttoned her silk nightshirt, making Liechtenstein to squeak in confusion.

"shh, Lili, it's okay" he told her. With that, he pulled the shirt off of her and started to message her small, yet perfect breasts.

" ah, Vash, that feels good" she breathed.

He took her nipple in his mouth and began to suck, lick, suck, lick, and causing moans to escape Lilis lips. While doing this, Vash somehow got Lilis pants ( and underwear ) off. He looked into his loves eyes, to find them half closed and glazed over with lust. Speaking once again, he muttered " I" lick "love" suck "you" kiss, as he gradually went down Liechtensteins porcelain figure, closer to her sensitive area.

"oh Vash, please touch me" she moaned.

Vash gladly oblige

d. He stuck one of his callused fingers into her opening, and looking up to see her reaction. She was biting her lip, trying not to scream out in pure pleasure. In seeing this, he stuck two more in, moving them in and out slowly.

"Please, can you, um, maybe go faster?" she wined.

And with that, the Swiss couldn't take it any longer. He removed the pink pajamas that Lili had made for him, and his boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lili?" he asked with worry. He did not want to hurt her.

" If it means becoming one with you, Vash" she moaned his name.

He sighed in relief. He has never been this sexually aroused before, and he dreaded the thought of going to bed with his full on erection.

" This might hurt a little at first." And with that he stuck himself in. She suppressed a scream of both pleasure and pain. Waiting for the signal that it was okay to move, he kissed her again. This one, unlike the other, was in pure love, trust, and lust. A lot of lust.

After a few minutes, she finally gave him a signal to go on. He started of slow, trying to make it last. H started to rub her clit, knowing it would make it more pleasurable for Lili

"Vash, FASTER!" she screamed.

He started to pound in and out, in and out, until both of them could take it any longer.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Liechtenstein screamed as she came, no longer trying to suppress it. Vash came just a few seconds after.

Cuddled up in his arms, she heard one last thing: " I love you Lili." And with that, they both drifted into sleep. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in her brothers bed was something she had always dreamed of. I mean, she has SLEPT in his bed with him millions of times before, but never like this. Never has she woken up after a late night passion session, hair askewn and naked.

Looking over at her Vash, she recalled last night. The best night of her life. She has never felt as happy as she did right now, laying in bed with her one, true love.

Vash looked so peaceful in his sleep, dirty blonde hair frizzed be the pillow, face softened up from his usual scowl. She watched him for some time before he groggly opened his eyes to look at her. When he did though, the first thing he did was bring her into a kiss. A light, feathery one, unlike the rough, passionate ones from last night. Pulling their foreheads together, they both sighed in unison. What perfection this morning was.

"Goot Morning Bru-Vash" the Liechtensteiner whispered, not knowing what the boy remembered from last night.

"Morning, Lili" he breathed into her ear, bringing back the memories that would not stop playing through her head.

They did not move for a while, fearing that, when they did, they will go back to being bruder and sister, acting as nothing had ever happened. Finally, in fear that the maid would come in and find them in this state, they both got up, and sadly, got dressed. Vash had an appointment with Gilbert later, and Lili was planning on visiting Elizaveta while her bruder talked with the Prussian.

"So…" The Swiss boy sighed, not knowing what else to say. What did this make them? Were they still Bruder and Sister, or were they, perhaps, now lovers. Asking that would be too awkward, Vash reasoned with himself.

"Be ready in an hour" Vash settled with, pinching the bridge oh his nose in frustration.

"Hey, Vashie, vhats up vith you? " The albino asked as he met up with the younger.

"Vhat do you mean, vhats up? Why would you ask such a ting?!" Vash exploded, obviously in some sort of distress.

"Dude! Your cheeks are pink, your cloths are a mess, and your being bitchyer than usual. The only time I've seen people like that is af-" Gilbert stopped in sudden realization, moth formed in a perfect 'o' .

Vash gave Gilbert the death glare. How could he relize what happened by just looking at me? Am I that obvious?

"My little buddy lost his virginity, didn't you!?" Gilbert beamed, proud that he figured it out.

"Shut up! Stop talking or I will blow your brains out!" Vash screamed, embarresed even just talking about it.

"Who to? Natasha? No, she vould never do it vith anybody but her bruder. Hmhmhmh" Prussia wondered aloud, not even paying attention to the enraged Swiss next to him. " You don't seem to be a guy lover. I can just tell."

"Just sto-"

"The only person left is…Vash, did you do your sister?"

"Guten Tag, Miss Hungary, how are you" Lili asked as she handed the older girl her tea. She was not as obvious as Vash, keeping her blush down and voice steady. But the older girl could still sense it, something bothering the young girl.

"Vhat is wrong, Lili, did your bruder injure himself again? I swear to got, If he keeps worrying you-"

"No, its not tat, Miss Hungary. I-I lost my innocence to him last night"

"Oh! I knew this would happen sooner or later! I am so happy for you, Lili. Vhat did he say to you this morning?" Hungary did not imagine Vash to be the romantic type. He probably said something along the lines of 'thank you' or 'so…'.

"He, he didn't say anything"

"Dude! Its not like you two are related or anyting, but still!" Prussia said as he watched Vashes face turn a cherry red.

Not getting a reply, Gilbert went on "Did you say anyting to her? Come on dude, if you'd do her, you MUST love her. " Gil leaned across the meeting table, checking his companions facial features. They were eerily calm.

"Actually, Gilbert, I love her with all of my heart. I've just decided.

"Yea?" The Prussian nodded in excitement. For once, his sour friend seemed somewhat happy.

"Tomorrow, I will ask her to be my wife"


End file.
